


I’ll Be at Cal Without a Pal

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm so mean to Screech, M/M, Other, Rape, corrupting my childhood shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduation, Zack and Slater set out to discover what has been off with Screech. A Zack/Screech/Slater threesome fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be at Cal Without a Pal

**Author's Note:**

> This originated as a request from a friend for a Zack/Screech/Slater threesome. My twisted brain came up with the rest.

**I’ll Be at Cal Without a Pal**

 

 

Zack Morris sat with his face resting in his hands on the staircase of Bayside High where so much of his high school career had taken place.  He could remember the time that he had tried to sneak past the principal Mr. Belding so he could get to the local restaurant, The Maxx, so he could win a trip to Hawaii.  Another memory filled his mind, this time of the economics class assignment where he and his friends were split into two groups while both tried to sell similar products.  Zack sighed, so many of his best memories had happened within these walls.  He made his best friends within these walls:  Samuel “Screech” Powers, A.C. Slater, Jessie Spano, Lisa Turtle, and Kelly Kapowski.

 

Another sigh escaped his lips.  Two of those friends were the reason he was sitting on the steps during the night before his graduation.  The others had gone home after the ballet that they had performed so Zack could get his last credit to graduate.  He felt his spirits sink as he thought about his two friends that have taken to filling his brain at odd hours of the night.

 

“Hey Preppy,” came a welcome voice from behind Zack, a warm hand clapping him on the shoulder.  Zack threw a small smile at the young Hispanic man as he sat down next to Zack.  “What’s up Morris?”

 

“I’m worried about Screech,” Zack confessed.  “Slater, there’s been something off about him since right before the ballet.  I can’t figure out what it is exactly, but I know there’s something wrong.”

 

Slater thought back to the last week, he hadn’t really noticed anything wrong with the other boy, except for the fact that he had been quieter than usual.  It made sense to him that Zack would notice the fact that something was wrong with Screech when no one else had because of the long friendship between the two.  “Come to think of it, he’s been really quiet this week.  I thought it just had to do with graduation coming up.”  The two exchanged looks and they got up quickly and they headed out of the school.  Zack turned around as he closed the door and he locked it.

 

“Remind me to give this back to Belding tomorrow,” Zack said, smirking at Slater.

 

“I always wondered how you were always able to get in here,” Slater confessed.  The two walked out to the student parking lot and climbed into Zack’s car, which they had used to get to the school earlier that evening before the ballet.

 

“So what do you think could have caused this?” Zack asked Slater when they reached Screech’s house only to find almost all of the lights out.  “The Powers’ are never ones to miss partying.”  Slater shrugged and climbed out of the car.  The two walked up to the door and knocked.  Neither teen could hear someone reaching the door but the door opened.  “Good evening A.C., Zack,” said the mechanical voice of Screech’s robot Kevin. 

 

“Is Screech here Kevin?” Zack asked.

 

“Yes,” Kevin said.

 

“Can we see him?” Slater asked.  Kevin nodded and he opened the door for his creator’s two best friends.  The robot closed the door behind them and he followed the two of them to Screech’s room.

 

“Zack and Slater are here,” Kevin announced after opening the door.  The two followed the robot into the room and they saw their curly haired friend curled up on his bed in a fetal position.

 

“Screech?” Zack asked, rushing over to his friend.  “What’s wrong?”

 

The brunet didn’t answer but he turned his head slowly to look at his blond friend.  Zack sucked in his breath sharply at the blank look his best friend’s eyes.  “Hey Zack,” Screech said slowly.  He looked at Slater over Zack’s shoulder.  “Hey Slater.  If I had known you two were going to come over, I would have got some drinks on the way home.  Let me go get something,” he said, struggling to get up.  He cried out when he put his weight on his right arm and he fell back onto the bed, clutching his arm.

 

“SCREECH!” Zack and Slater yelled, rushing over to the teen and they helped him sit up.  “What’s wrong?” Zack asked, prying the teen’s arm away from his body.  Zack gasped; there were purple finger shaped bruises around his wrist.  The blonde pushed up the long sleeve on Screech’s right arm and he scowled at the identical bruising on that arm. 

 

“Who did it?” Slater growled.  “I’ll kill them.”

 

“NO!” Screech said.  “I can’t tell anyone.  He said he’d kill me,” Screech whimpered.

 

Zack watched Screech closely, studying the other boy’s actions, cataloging the way he flinched when Slater touched him.

 

“Who beat you up?” Slater asked.  Screech looked at Slater in surprise, shock in his eyes.

 

“No one beat him up,” Zack said.  “He was raped.  Who did it?” Zack asked, seething.

 

The two dark haired teens looked at the blond in surprise.  “How can you tell preppy?”

 

“You guys remember my cousin that I went to visit last summer?”  The two across from him nodded.  “She was raped by her boyfriend.  I recognized the symptoms.  Who did it Screech?” he asked again.  “You _have_ to tell someone, if not us, then maybe a rape counselor.  And that includes the police.  Whoever did this to you needs to be punished.”

 

Screech hung his head.  “Butch,” he said quietly.

 

Red flashed across Zack’s vision and he looked into Slater’s eyes to see a similar look of rage in the other teen’s eyes.  “When?” Zack asked tightly.

 

“Last week,” Screech confessed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Slater asked, scooting closer to his friend.  He gently put an arm around the frail teen and he pulled Screech into a gentle hug.

 

“He told me he’d kill me,” Screech repeated.  “I was such a fool.  He told me he wanted help with his homework and I believed him!”

 

Zack moved to the other side of Screech and he added his arm to the hug.  “You couldn’t know,” Zack said soothingly.  “Lots of people ask you for help with homework.  You couldn’t know,” he repeated.

 

Screech was shaking with sobs as he continued to talk.  “I should have recognized the look in his eyes.  I had seen it enough whenever he looked at a pretty girl.”  After that, Screech dissolved into hot bitter tears.

 

XxXxX

 

Some time later Screech came back into himself, feeling the comforting feeling of four arms wrapped around him and his two best friend’s deep voices murmuring soothing words.  “You ok?” Zack asked, noticing that Screech had finally stopped crying.

 

Screech nodded hesitantly.  “I think so,” he said quietly.

 

Slater leaned forward so he was looking Screech in the face.  “Will you please report this to the police?  We’ll be right there with you.  You can trust us,” Slater assured the distraught teen.

 

Screech looked up into Zack’s face, pleading evident in his eyes.  “You’ll come too Zack, right?” the brunet asked his childhood hero.

 

Zack nodded immediately.  “Of course.  You’ll never have to worry about me not being there for you Screech.”  The curly haired teen smiled and he leaned his head against the blonde’s chest for a moment, sighing in contentment.

 

XxXxX

 

An hour later the three teens were sitting in the police station, waiting for one of the officers to call them into one of the offices.  Due to the sensitive nature of the crime, Screech refused to report the crime in front of the entire station. 

 

“Mr. Powers?” one of the officers said.  Screech nodded and he got out of the chair and he pulled Zack and Slater with him.  The three went into one of the interrogation rooms and settled around the table.  “So Mr. Powers, you said that you had a crime to report.  What is the nature of this crime?”

 

Screech looked down at the table intently, holding tightly onto the sleeves of his shirt.  “I…I…I was raped last week,” he said quietly.

 

The officer leaned forward.  “Mr. Powers, going by the sensitive nature of the crime you are reporting and your age, would you like to have a representative present while I question you?”

 

Zack studied the officer closely.  “Does he have to have a county representative, or will any adult work?”

 

“An adult would work,” the officer said.

 

“Both A.C. Slater and I are eighteen.  I’m sure that Scr- _Samuel_ \- would prefer it if we were here instead of a county representative,” Zack said.

 

The officer nodded and he sat back slightly, indicating for Screech to continue.

 

Screech took a deep breath and he launched into his tale…

 

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

 

Screech stepped into the house of his schoolmate, looking around at the state of filth that the living room was in.  It looked like no one had cleaned in weeks.  Screech attempted to hide his disgust for the state of the room and he turned to the teen that had invited him over.  “So where do you want me to put these down?” he asked, indicating the books in his arms.

 

“My room,” Butch said, leading Screech down the hall to a room just as messy as the living room.  Screech followed obediently, looking around at the pictures on the walls.  Every picture on the wall was of Butch at varying ages.

 

“Go ahead and put your crap down anywhere,” Butch said.  Screech nodded and he put his books down on the bed.  “Go ahead and sit down.”  Screech gingerly sat down on the one thing in the room that _looked_ clean.  The bed.

 

“So what do you-” Screech was cut off suddenly by Butch’s larger body, which pinned him to the bed.

 

“Shut up!” Butch said, pinning Screech’s hands above his head.  “Don’t know why you even brought those things, you’re not gonna need them,” he said, smirking cruelly.  Screech’s eyes just widened and he looked at Butch, not understanding why the larger teen was holding him down.

 

“What are you doing?” Screech asked, both of his hands being held in one of Butch’s large fists as the larger teen started ripping off Screech’s shirt.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?  Now shut up!” Butch growled, finally succeeding in ripping off the shirt and he started chewing on Screech’s neck as he began opening the pants of the petite teen.

 

Once the pants were open, Butch shoved them down, pulling Screech’s modest tighty-whities down with them.  Screech squeaked in protest, “NO!” he cried, struggling against the weight of the heavier teen.

 

Butch grabbed a clean sock from on his bed and he stuffed it into Screech’s mouth.  He smirked at the panicked look in Screech’s eyes as he started to unbuckle his own pants.

 

_This can’t be happening_ , Screech thought frantically, hoping that he would somehow be able to break away from his would-be-rapist.  His eyes bugged out when Butch’s hard leaking cock was released from his pants. 

 

“Pretty boy,” Butch cooed as he pushed Screech’s trapped legs up towards his head so that his entrance was revealed.  “ _Very_ pretty,” he said, lining up his leaking cock against the tight pucker.  He grinned manically as he pushed forward, forcing himself through the tight muscle and into Screech’s body.

 

Screech screamed into the sock as he felt himself tear and rip, blood leaking from where Butch was thrusting inside of him.  Screech closed his eyes and he only wished he could close his ears so he could block out the sounds of Butch grunting as he moved.

 

Butch finished quickly due to his being only a teenager.  He came explosively, shooting into Screech with one mighty shove.  Once he finished, he pulled out of Screech, blood and semen coating his cock.  He calmly wiped it off with the match to the sock in Screech’s mouth.  “Put your clothes on and leave.  If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill that pretty boy and the jock.  I’ve seen how you look at them.  Hmm…maybe I’ll grace them with my “attentions” before I kill them,” Butch mused, seeming to forget the other boy he had just raped.

 

Screech pulled his clothes on, grabbed his books and ran out of the house.  He made the half mile trek to his house in five minutes, and hurried into the shower.  He turned the water on the hottest it would go and he sat on the floor, crying his eyes out.

 

_I can never tell anyone about this_ , he thought.

 

XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX

 

Tears were rolling down Screech’s face as he finished the tale.  Zack’s arm had curled around Screech’s shoulders and the curly haired teen was sobbing into his friend’s shoulder.

 

The officer noticed the reactions of the two teens and he noted on the report that the two seemed to be very close.

 

“Is that all you need?” Zack said, looking at the officer in front of them.

 

The officer nodded and he watched as the two teens led the still sobbing Screech from the room.  Once the three were out of the building, he made the call to have Butch arrested. 

 

XxXxX

 

Slater took Zack’s keys from his pocket and he unlocked the door.  Slater slid into the back seat.  Zack put Screech in the back seat too, and Slater pulled him under his arm.  Screech continued to sob as the car drove back to his house.  He fell asleep halfway towards the Powers house. 

 

Once they reached the house, Slater handed screech over to Zack.  Zack pulled him up into his arms and took him into the house.  Zack put him into his bed and the two went out to the living room to wait for Screech to wake up.

 

“How could we not have noticed?” Zack said, slumped over with his head in his hands.

“Ya know, something I’ve wondered about for a long time is why does Screech let me do everything that I’ve done to him?  He’s only protested a few times.”

 

Slater looked at Zack closely.  “I have an idea,” he said carefully.  Zack looked up wonderingly.  “I think he’s in love with you,” Slater said.

 

Zack looked at Slater incredulously, not believing what Slater was saying.  “No, he can’t be!” Zack said, shaking his head.

 

“Preppy think about it,” Slater said, “he let you tie him to rollercoaster tracks!”

 

“How did you find out?” the quiet voice of Screech asked from the hallway.  The two in the hallway spun around to stare at the curly haired teen.

 

“Screech?” Zack choked out, looking at the wan teen.  “Wait a minute?  Then it’s true?  But I thought you loved Lisa?”

 

Screech walked out slowly, clutching something in his hands that Zack recognized as one of his shirts that he had lent Screech months ago.  The way that Screech was clutching the shirt gave Zack the impression that the shirt was a much loved object.

 

“I did,” Screech said, answering Zack’s question.  “At first I did love Lisa, very much.  But she didn’t like me back and one day she sat me down and she asked me why I was so intent on getting her.  She was the one to realize that my feelings had shifted from her to another.  And…another,” Screech said, shyly peeking at Slater from under his eyelashes. 

 

Slater was shocked; he didn’t know that Screech had felt that way about him.  “Are you saying that you…love me too?” he asked.

 

Had Screech been feeling better he would have rolled his eyes at the shocked looks on his friend’s faces.  “Honestly guys, tons of people have told you they loved you.  Why are you so shocked that I did?”

 

“Because you’re a guy,” Zack said.  Screech’s face fell.  “And also because I never thought you’d feel that way for me.”

 

The two brunets looked at him in surprise.  “What do you mean Preppy?”

 

Zack blinked, realizing what he had just revealed.  He blushed.  “Well I’ve had a small teensy crush on you both for a couple months now.”  _Crush doesn’t even begin to explain it_ , he thought, recalling the various wet dreams he had experienced starring the two.

 

Slater shook his head slowly.  “So you’re telling me that both of you have had feelings for me for a while?” he asked, noticing the fear on the other’s faces, fear that he would reject them.  “We’ve wasted so much time,” he muttered, running his hand over his face.

 

Zack and Screech exchanged confused looks.  “What are you saying Slater?” they asked at the same time, a skill perfected by their life-long friendship. 

 

Slater looked at Screech and Zack before moving over to the couch.  He sat down next to Zack and he held out his arms to Screech.  “Come here,” he said gently.  Screech hesitantly walked over to the other teen, his hands toying with the shirt.  When Screech was within reach, Slater pulled him down into his lap.  Once the smaller teen was situated, Slater let his hands caress Screech’s face.  “I’m saying that the three of us have lost so much valuable time, time when we could have been together.  And I’m heartbroken over the fact that something so terrible had to happen to you to get us to reveal our feelings.”

 

Zack looked at the other two hopefully and he scooted closer to the pair.  He let his arms slide around the two and he rested his head on Slater’s shoulder, looking at Screech from his new position.  “I love you, both of you,” he confessed, his gave not wavering from Screech’s face. 

 

Screech mouthed the same sentiment back at Zack before he looked at Slater.  “And I love you too,” he said quietly, his eyes dropping to look at his hands, which were still clutching the shirt.

 

The shirt was plucked from his fingers and tossed to the side.  “I don’t think you need that anymore,” Slater said, his hand raising Screech’s chin so that he was looking at Slater.  “We’re here now; you don’t need an object to comfort you.  Just call us, we’ll come running, ok?” he asked.  Screech nodded.  “Oh, and before I lose the nerve, I love you too, both of you,” he said, looking down at Zack as he said it.

 

One of Zack’s hands captured one of Screech’s and he brought the trembling hand to his mouth and he slowly kissed each digit, hoping to ease the soul deep fright that was still evident in the fragile boy.

 

Slater let his hand continue to caress Screech’s face as he leaned in slowly.  He stared into Screech’s eyes to make sure that he wasn’t frightening the other boy before he slowly closed the distance between them by pressing his lips gently against the other’s.

 

Screech couldn’t believe that these beautiful teens were kissing him and his head spun from the contact against his lips and hand.  In the end, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations.

 

Slater slowly let Screech get used to the feeling of being kissed before he ran his tongue against Screech’s bottom lip.  When the lips under his didn’t react, he continued to caress the lip with his tongue until the lips slowly parted.  He took advantage of the concession and he slowly slipped his tongue inside of his friend’s mouth.  He savored the toothpaste taste of his friend’s mouth, and under the strong minty flavor was Screech’s own flavor.

 

Zack watched the two of them kiss, slowly becoming more interested.  He could feel his pants slowly grow tighter and he increased the kisses he placed on Screech’s hand.  He took the tip of Screech’s middle finger into his mouth and he alternated sucking and licking the digit.

 

Screech moaned softly into Slater’s mouth as he felt Zack’s hot mouth torturing his fingers.  _Oh God,_ he thought, kissing Slater with a new passion.  He didn’t think that he could take any more of this without bursting.

 

Zack gently removed his friend’s fingers from his mouth.  “What do you say we move this to your room Screech?” he asked.  “I’d hate to get stopped by your parents now that we’ve finally admitted to our feelings.”

 

The still kissing pair gave a signal of assent and they slowly disentangled themselves so they could move.  Screech looked at them shyly and the two other teens couldn’t help but melt under that gaze.  The two took hold of Screech’s hands and the curly-haired brunet led the way to the bedroom that the three had been inside many times together.  Only after this time, the room would forever be changed in their memories…

 

Kevin the robot squeaked and hid himself in the closet when the three teens burst into the room, Zack and Screech kissing this time.  Slater used his freedom to begin undressing; he slowly stripped while watching the blonde and curly haired males practically devour each other as their hands roamed under the other’s clothes.  He couldn’t help but groan at the sight they made, wanting to fully belong to them more than ever.

 

“Hey guys, what about me?” Slater asked, shirtless.  Zack and Screech slowly detached their lips and looked at the wrestler. 

 

“He does look rather lonely over there,” Zack said, smiling at his soon-to-be lover.

 

“He does at that,” Screech agreed, holding out his hand.  “Why don’t you join us?” he asked.

 

Slater smiled at the initiative that Screech was taking and he took the offered hand.  “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Slater said, kissing Screech’s hand.

 

“Just tell us how far you want to go,” Zack said, peppering kisses along the nape of Screech’s neck.  “We won’t press you further than you’re willing to go,” he assured the smaller teen.

 

The duel sensations of Slater caressing his chest as the other unbuttoned his shirt and Zack’s kisses made Screech’s head fall back, a moan rumbling out of his throat.  “I want it all,” he said, looking deep into Slater’s eyes, then into Zack’s.  “I want the two of you to erase what he did to me,” Screech said, his eyes looking at his hands instead of the man in front of him.

 

“We’d be honored,” Zack said from behind Screech.  He slowly began to undress the slender teen and he made sure not to startle Screech as he did so.

 

The whole undressing portion went by in a blur for Screech and he stared at the tank of spiders on his dresser as he contemplated just why two such handsome teens were willing to continue to associate with him, even after learning just how… _dirty_ he was.  He just didn’t see anything about himself that was worth facing the ridicule that would come if anyone knew of their relationship.

 

Slater studied Screech’s face as Zack slowly unbuttoned the other teen’s shirt and he noticed how Screech seemed to be in a daze.  He didn’t even seem to notice the actions of the two other teens who tried to comfort the skittish teen, obviously it wasn’t working.  Slater gently tapped the blonde’s hand and when he got Zack’s attention he indicated the fact that Screech wasn’t paying attention.

 

“Screech,” Zack called gently, not wanting to startle him.

 

Screech jumped and he looked at the blonde over his shoulder.  “Yes?” he asked.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Slater asked, wanting to make sure that Screech was up for what they were doing.

 

Screech nodded wildly. “Yes, I don’t want to feel him on me anymore!” he cried.

 

Zack soothed the smaller teen with his hands.  He motioned for Slater to take Screech so he could fully undress.  After his jeans were removed from his long legs, he sat back down on the bed.  He pulled Screech back into his arms so that Slater could finish getting undressed.

 

The two gently began to caress Screech’s naked skin, finding those spots on his chest that made him arch and moan with pleasure.  After a while, the two moved on to the dusky nipples that decorated Screech’s lean chest.  Zack gently pinched one between his fingers, rolling it as he pressed kisses against Screech’s neck.  Slater, on the other hand, was exploring Screech’s chest with his mouth.

 

He took the small nipple between his lips and he gently caressed it with his tongue.  He didn’t want to frighten Screech and he feared anything more than what he was doing would cause him to panic.

 

“Oh, oh, oh,” was all Screech could moan.  He couldn’t seem to vocalize anything coherent when faced with the pleasure of the two teens he loved worshiping his body. And what they were doing could be nothing less than worship.  He could feel himself begin to harden, a state he hadn’t been able to achieve ever since he was assaulted.

 

Slater felt a sense of pride as he saw Screech’s member begin to harden.  He couldn’t help but feel that he was somehow making the devastated teen feel more whole by his touch.

 

Zack looked around the room for something they could use for lubrication.  He noticed a bottle of hand lotion on the bedside table, most likely used by Screech after his many experiments.  He grabbed it and put it beside him on the bed.  He wasn’t in a rush to use it; he would go by Screech’s pace, or not at all.

 

However, the moans escaping from Screech’s mouth was having an effect on his body and he couldn’t stop his erection even if he tried.  He tried scooting back from Screech so that he wouldn’t frighten him, but Screech shocked the hell out of him when he pressed back against his erection as if feeling it out.  He moaned breathily when Screech rubbed against his aching erection again.

 

Screech meanwhile was doing exactly that.  He was honestly surprised by the fact that his lady killer best friend was getting hard by just holding him.  He had seriously been considering that the other two were simply doing this out of pity.  It wouldn’t have been the first time for Zack to do something like this for Screech.  Screech’s lips twisted into a slight grin as he remembered “Bambi”.  Had Zack really thought he had tricked Screech with that stunt?  “Mmm, inside me,” he pleaded with his lovers.

 

Zack and Slater exchanged looks.  “Who do you want?” Zack asked, taking Screech’s earlobe in his mouth.

 

Screech looked between the two of them.  “Do you mind if it’s Zack first?” he asked Slater.

 

Slater shook his head.  “No I don’t mind.  In fact, it’s fitting that he’s the first,” he said, gently kissing Screech’s knee.

 

“Prepare me?” Screech asked Slater in a small voice.

 

Slater’s face softened.  “Of course I will,” he said, holding his hand out for the lotion he had seen Zack get.

 

Zack handed over the bottle and he gently caressed Screech as the other began to prepare Screech.

 

Slater liberally coated his fingers with the lotion, setting the bottle down next to him on the floor.  Then he traced his finger around the puckered entrance, wanting Screech to get used to the sensation before even attempting to stretch the younger man.

 

Screech’s eyes widened as he felt the finger against his entrance. He began breathing heavily, panic beginning to creep up.

 

Zack noticed this and he began to croon softly to Screech, rubbing the younger teen’s side softly.

 

Slater leaned down and he began to lap delicately at the flesh in front of his face. While Screech was distracted by his tongue, he began pushing his finger inside the tight entrance. After hearing a pained keen, he took the slender teen’s member completely inside his mouth, running the flat of his tongue over the sensitive head.

 

Screech's head fell back and he moaned loudly at the feeling that action brought. He wasn't sure where Slater had learned this, but he was willing to send the person flowers after this was over.

 

Zack groaned at the sight of his best friend moaning like that. “God Screech, do you know how sexy you look like that?” He then looked down at Slater and moaned again. “And you, you look too damn hot like that.”

 

Slater smirked up at Zack with a mouth full of cock. He hummed lowly as he slowly slipped a second finger into the curly-haired teen he was preparing. He took his time while moving the fingers in and out of the hole while adding a twist and on occasion spreading them apart.

 

Zack allowed his hands to roam over his friend's body as he was being prepared, aiding in the task by distracting Screech any time he tensed up. He placed kisses on the offered neck as he started to become impatient. His erection was throbbing against Screech's back as he waited for his friend to be prepared.

 

Slater pulled back after a bit and he looked up into Screech's eyes. “I'm gonna put a third one in now, alright? It might hurt more than it has been so far.”

 

Screech nodded that he understood. He tried to not tense up but when he felt the third finger start to press in, he flinched instinctively. Only to be immediately soothed by his two soon-to-be lovers. More lotion was added to Slater's fingers before the Hispanic teen tried again.

 

This time it went much smoother, with both the added lubrication from the lotion and the distraction from Zack kissing Screech. He concentrated on twisting the fingers at first simply to loosen up the tight muscle before even attempting to spread them.

 

Minutes later, Slater slipped the fingers from Screech's hole, nodding in satisfaction on having prepared his friend for this time properly to make up for the horrifying first time he had been forced to endure.

 

“Finished,” he stated, staring hungrily at the two kissing in front of him. “My turn,” he stated, pulling Screech into a hungry kiss while Zack took advantage of the distraction to spread the lotion over his throbbing cock. Slater pulled back after a few minutes, panting slightly.

 

“Alright Screech, I'm gonna position you for the next part but if you feel too uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll stop immediately,” Zack said, wrapping his hands around Screech's waist.

 

Screech nodded, his face a few shades paler than it normally was as he fought back flashbacks as the one he loved moved him where he wanted him.

 

Zach swallowed heavily when the tip of his erection lined up with the prepared hole. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to make love to Screech after years of wanting it.

 

Slater's hands joined Zack's on Screech's hips as they slowly guided the smaller teen as Screech's body slowly began swallowing Zack's erection. He knew what would help keep Screech’s attention away from the past trauma, he mouthed down Screech’s chest until he reached the jutting cock. He pulled the erection back into his mouth and mouthed at it until Zack was completely in. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked steadily as Screech adjusted.

 

It took a few minutes for Screech to relax from the tense state he was from the initial intrusion. As he emerged from the haze, he realized that Zack was shaking from the effort of not moving. He took a deep breath before speaking. “You can move,” he whispered, groaning at the suction on his cock increased.

 

“You sure?” Zack wheezed, the effort of not moving was really taxing him. At the nod, he slowly began thrusting his hips as much as he could with Screech’s weight on him. However, he’d much rather these minute movements to get Screech used to it than any other. His head fell back against the wall as Screech’s body tightened around him as Slater began playing with Screech’s balls. Zack knew that he wasn’t going to last long, Screech was too tight around him and the emotions of being the one of their trio to introduce the pleasure that could be gained from this was enormous.

 

Slater eyed his lover as Screech whimpered and he could feel the balls in his hand begin to tighten as he bobbed his head over the cock in his mouth. He knew one last technique that he could use that could bring Screech over. He trailed one finger from where Screech and Zack were connected to the spot right behind the balls in his hand. He pressed firmly as he sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing as he ran his tongue over the head of Screech’s cock.

 

Screech saw stars as his back bowed, crying out sharply as his release washed over him, flooding Slater’s mouth, some escaping the untrained mouth. Slater swallowed what he had been given; not bothering to mop up what had spilled because he figured Zack might want a taste. He began to lazily run his hand up and down his cock as he watched Zack cry out and pump his hips into Screech a couple times more before reaching his own peak. The both of them panted wildly as they stared at the lovely sight of Slater touching himself.

 

Zack lifted Screech off of his lap just enough so that his spent cock could slip out and he hugged Screech to his chest when he was done, crooning in a soft voice how proud of Screech he was.

 

Screech smiled softly at his best friend before kissing him gently. He then looked over at his other best friend and beckoned for him to come closer. “You want to?” he whispered against Slater’s lips. Slater looked confused for a second before he realized what Screech was asking.

 

“Only if you want me to,” he answered. Screech nodded but Slater refused to move until he got a verbal answer. “Out loud.”

 

“Yes Slater, I want you to,” Screech said, spreading his legs wider so that Slater could slip between them. Slater didn’t need to be asked twice. He practically plastered himself to Screech, kissing him fiercely as he lined up his cock and pushed in. He groaned into Screech’s mouth at the slickness around his cock, knowing that it was Zack’s cum helping him move inside their lover. He suddenly knew that he was always going to want to go second, using Zack’s cum as lube was making him way too hot not to. It only took around half a dozen thrusts before he came, hard inside Screech, mixing his seed alongside Zack’s.

 

Zack helped maneuver his lovers onto the bed, gratefully taking a rag from Kevin when the robot finally made his way out of the closet when they were done. He used the rag to clean them up a bit before tossing it on the ground. Kevin pulled the comforter up over the three of them about an hour later after the three of them had passed out from the emotions of the night and the passionate sex.

 

XxXxX

 

Screech looked around the dorm room in awe; he couldn’t believe that he was finally here, out of high school and in college. He had been escorted to the dorm room by the RA, a gruff looking man who he could sense had a heart of gold. The fact that he hadn’t blinked at the arm that Slater had wrapped around Screech’s waist hadn’t hurt either. Screech couldn’t wait to see his face when he realized that Slater and Screech’s third roommate was none other than their best friend and boyfriend Zack Morris.

 

“What you thinking about?” Slater inquired from where he was lounging on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds that sat against one wall.

 

Screech grinned happily. “Just that we’re going to have to figure out a way to take that thing apart and combine it with that bed,” he said, nodding towards the twin that sat on the other wall.

 

“I dunno, I’m pretty sure Preppy has some ideas about these bunk beds,” Slater teased, his eyes heating at the look of rare joy on Screech’s face.

 

A knock came from the door to the common room and Screech opened it to let in the girls that shared the room with them. “Hey girls, did you need something?”

 

Leslie looked over the room with a critical eye, already envisioning some sort of drunken frat party taking place in there. She was shocked to see nothing more than some suitcases, far more than either boy could have brought decorating the room. And there was a robot. “You have a robot?” she squeaked.

 

“Hi, my name is Kevin,” Kevin said, rolling towards the girl. It had been hell trying to sneak the robot into the dorms, which had been left to Zack. He was currently missing because he had already been called into the dean of students office for attempting to sneak the robot in. Mike, the RA, had managed to get the robot in the room without fuss though.

 

“That’s Kevin,” Screech repeated. “He’s our robot.”

 

“Both of yours?” Leslie asked, looking between the two. They didn’t look like brothers.

 

“No, mine, Slater, and Zack’s,” Screech said, brow furrowed.

 

Before Leslie could say anything, Zack made his way into the room. “Man, what the fuck did I do to make her come down on me so hard? All I was doing was moving something in that is technically a belonging. So Kevin can talk, so what? He’s still a robot, no offense Kev.” Zack didn’t even see the girl standing there as he ranted, moving first to Screech to greet him with a kiss, then Slater. He then noticed the way that his boyfriends were looking at him and he caught sight of a pretty girl over Screech’s shoulder. “Oh hi,” he said sheepishly. “Didn’t see you standing there. I’m Zack Morris, these are my boyfriends, Screech Powers and A.C. Slater, we call him Slater though. And you are?” he asked, not giving her a chance to say anything negative. Screech was still sensitive about things, especially touch so they hadn’t allowed Mike to touch him during the tour.

 

“Leslie Burke,” she answered, feeling slightly disappointed that none of the three hot guys that shared a common room were available. She could see the love and trust that existed between them though, so she wasn’t _too_ upset. “This is Alex Tabor.” Leslie decided to ignore how Alex was visibly pouting at the guys. “Well, we’ll leave you to get settled in,” she said firmly, dragging Alex out of the room.

 

Later that night, the guys were cuddling on the couch watching TV, content to just bask in each other’s presence for a while after their first day on campus.

 

FIN


End file.
